


Святой Грааль

by Hanniia



Category: Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Holy Grail, Middle Ages, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanniia/pseuds/Hanniia
Summary: Сборник стихов, вдохновлённых артурианой





	1. Chapter 1

Я в путь иду, найти стремлюсь —  
Я ищу всё священной чаши.  
И день, и ночь, чрез хлад и мрак  
По песку я иду всё дальше.

И кровь влита в святой сосуд,  
Кровь течёт на песок по капле.  
Сквозь пальцы выйдет весь песок,  
Иль наверх, как в часах, обратно?

В кругу часов двенадцать цифр...  
Как апостолов, всех — двенадцать.  
Была и их кровь на песке,  
И моя, значит, будет так же...

И мир как я, и каждый шёл  
По дороге к священной чаше.  
Я — Кант? Я — Шиллер? Я не нашёл  
Но иду по песку всё дальше.

И я вернусь, когда-нибудь  
На губах моих — крови корка.  
Но подожди, дождись меня —  
Долог путь. Ну, теперь в дорогу.


	2. Есть ли мне чем гордиться?

Он так близко  
Протяни руку, возьми  
Хоть дотронься.»  
И он протянул,  
Не дрогнув, взял.  
А есть ли мне чем гордиться?  
Не пролей ни капли  
Испей до дна.  
Но руки дрожат,  
Как после сна  
Или долгого обморока.  
Мне не снились сны сегодня.   
Страшно.  
Тихо.  
Темно,  
Но спокойно.   
Холодный бокал в руке.  
Уходи, скорей,  
Добычу неси  
Но есть ли мне, чем гордиться?  
Чего я   
Достиг  
Чем лучше  
Их  
Ведь все взялись,  
И каждый испил  
А я...  
Пролил.  
— Ну, нет!  
Пролил.  
И оставил одну каплю.  
Солёный вкус   
Вышиб слезу.  
Домой я лавр  
Не принесу.  
Ведь есть ли мне чем гордиться?  
Ведь чаша   
И та  
Не так свята,  
Когда её держит   
чья-то рука.

Мне лишь голос шепчет:  
«Не то, не то,  
Ищи,  
Пока не найдёшь его,  
Ты знаешь,   
Что должно  
Делать.»  
Я знаю —   
Да, он прав  
Но только теперь   
В капкан попав,  
Я вижу,  
Что бой  
Проигран.  
Посудина — лишь  
Кусок серебра,  
И снова, и снова  
В путь пора  
На моём веку  
Ему нет конца.  
Но сколько, всё ж  
Он продлится?  
И право,  
Было ль кому чем гордиться?


	3. Монолог I: Я прибыл ко двору короля Артура

Настал черёд, и я поведаю тебе, как предстал я перед королём Артуром. Поистине, велик отпрыск Пендрагона и велико его королевство. Я ощутил это едва подойдя к замку. Камелот – величайшее из всех сооружений, что я видел! Главные ворота на западной стороне, и, если подходить к нему на закате, можно видеть как пламенеют кресты. Стены белые и гладкие, будто из слоновой кости, но чем выше поднимаешь взгляд, тем темнее становится камень, так что самый высокий шпиль кажется совсем чёрным! Тем ярче горит на закате рубин, вставленный в золотой крест на его верхушке. Я вошёл в Замок и предстал перед королём Артуром. Ах, видеть бы тебе тронный зал! Как высоко, к самому тяжёлому дубовому потолку тянутся хрупкие, цветные витражи окон. Все стены увешаны кандилябрами, зажжены тысячи свечей, но они совсем не нужны – солнечный свет, проходящий сквозь витражные окна, как волшебный, заставляет зал сиять и светиться лучше любого огня. Пол устлан миллионами кусочков разноцветного мрамора; мозаика изображает знаменитые битвы королей древности и красивейшие пейзажи нашей милой родины. Я прошёл по этому полу до трона и предстал перед королём Артуром. По обе стороны трона, как по сторонам алтаря, стояли статуи архангелов – один, с мечом, и другой, со свитком, а между ними сидел он. Широкий золотой обруч, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями, обхватывал его сияюще-светлые, коротко стриженные локоны. Из-под густых и тёмных дуг бровей мрачно поблёскивали янтари глаз. Бледные губы были плотно сжаты. Взгляд его был обращён на прекраснейший из всех виденных мною кубков, который он крепко сжимал в руке, словно меч перед битвой. Я не мог оторвать от короля глаз, которые поневоле наполнялись жгучими слезами. Я понимал, что предо мной величайший и прекраснейший из земных властителей. И я готов поклясться, в ту минуту я был готов пронзить себя клинком, закалённым в пламенном дыхании дракона, если бы он приказал. Только ему я был бы искренне предан. Меня представили ему, он молча перевёл на меня взгляд, и я, преклонив колено, сказал:

« _Милорд, для меня величайшая радость и честь предстать перед Вами..._ »


	4. Предсказание

Только тогда и быть тебе первым,  
О рыцарь, славный, добрый и верный,  
Только тогда и быть тебе первым,  
Когда вознесётся король.

Вернейшим будешь его вассалом,  
Преданным, честным и добрым-малым  
Вернейшим будешь его вассалом,  
И, может быть, правой рукой.

И видеть с владыкой рядом будут,  
Глашатая, брата или друга?  
И видеть с владыкой рядом будут,  
Тебя. Ты не враг, не герой.

Он кубок, сочащийся дивным светом,  
Подымет, хотя не мечтал об этом,  
Но кубок, сочащийся дивным светом,  
По праву осушит король.

И ты будешь плакать вместе с толпой,  
Ведь он проходил весь свой путь с тобой,  
И ты будешь плакать вместе с толпой,  
Или скромно в тени, один.

У Артура судьба -- быть героем,  
Тебе подарила она покой,  
У Артура судьба -- быть героем,  
Безымянный тебе клинок.

Поддашься ли тьме, о рыцарь добрый?  
Взрастишь ли на зависти ветви тёрна?  
Поддашься ли тьме, о рыцарь добрый?  
Или же свет ты предпочтёшь?

Или совсем с перепутья уйдёшь...?


End file.
